1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image reading device for reading image data using an optical electric conversion element.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, an image reading device is used for a photographic printer which exposes an image which is recorded on a photographic film such as a negative film or the like onto a photosensitive material such as a printing paper or the like. In such a photographic printer, it is necessary to read information for image correctly.
Further, in the same manner as the above-description, an image reading device for reading various information about a photographic film is used for an image processing device in which an image which is recorded on a photographic film is read by a scanner, an image is recorded on a recording material by using image data obtained by this reading, and the image is displayed on a display.
The image reading device which is used as described above is structured as shown in FIG. 12. A film carrier 14, which stores therein a film 12 on which an image is recorded, is set on a table 10 of the device body. Light emitted from a light source 16 is diffused through a diffusion box 18. Thereafter, light is transmitted through the film 12. The light transmitted through the film 12 is converged by moving and adjusting a zoom lens 20. An image whose magnification is changed at a predetermined magnification is formed on the image reading surface of a CCD scanner 24 which is mounted to a case 22 of the device body, and is converted to electric signals, and these signals are thereby sent to an image processing circuit portion 26.
In such an image reading device, because an extremely expensive zoom lens has been used to obtain image data of an image whose magnification has been changed, there has been a problem in that the price of the image reading device becomes high.